The present invention relates generally to a centrifuge, and more particularly to a centrifuge having an arrangement for blocking and unblocking an opening of the centrifuge drum.
Centrifuges, particularly sugar centrifuges, are known wherein the centrifuge drum is mounted for rotation about an upright axis and has a bottom wall that is provided with an opening. German Auslegeschrift No. 1,062,632 discloses such an arrangement wherein a closure member is provided that is slidably mounted on a hub portion that extends out through the outlet opening in the bottom wall of the centrifuge drum. A spring urges the closure member out of engagement with the bottom wall, so that the opening will be unblocked, and a fluid operated cylinder unit acts via a linkage arrangement upon the closure member and serves, when operated, to move the latter into engagement with the bottom wall to block the opening.
I have found that it is desirable to further improve upon this type of construction, because this prior-art construction is relatively complicated and expensive, and of course requires a relatively large amount of room. Moreover, it is not possible always to be certain that the opening is completely sealed against the escape of matter from the same.